Wiki, Wikipedias
Wikipedia ist eine mehrsprachige Online-Enzyklopädie auf Basis von frei nutzbaren Inhalten und Software, die von einem Freiwilligen-Netzwerk organisiert und inhaltlich angereichert und gepflegt wird. Stichworte/Inhalte werden intern (wikipedia) und nach Außen (www) durch Links verknüpft. Das "Wiki" (hawaiianisch: schell) steht auch in anderen Kontexten für die Organisation von kollektivem Wissen in Schrift- und Bildform mit besonderer Software und Nutzeroberflächen im Internet. Dabei wird auf das Korrektiv der Masse und die inhaltliche Kommunikation unter den Autoren gesetzt. Beispiel sind Intranetbausteine von Firmen oder Wikis im Internet zu speziellen Themen in Freizeit oder Studium. Die Deutsche wikipedia wurde am 16. März 2001 gegründet, der Unterstützerverein wikimedia 2004. Die englische Wikipedia von Nupedia startete am 10.Jan 2001. Die wikimedia foundation in Los Angeles ist formal zuständig für alle Wikipedias. Mehr Informationen in den Anwendungsprofilen. Forschungsprojekte/Mappings Wikimedia_Research_Network Über wikipedia betreibt die Wikimedia international ein Wissenschaftsnetzwerk, seit etwa 2005: http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Wikimedia_Research_Network Critical Point of View - wikipedia research initiative Die Initiative verortet sich als wissenscahftlich und ausserhalb von wikipedia und wikimedia. Sie will gleichwohl mit Praktikern, Künstler usw. kritisch ins Gespräch kommen. Diese Initiative wird neben einigen anderen Wissenschaftlern auch von Geert Lovink, Gründer des Instituts für "network cultures", unterstützt. Das Netzwerk organisiert Konferenzen, online-Dialog und bündelt Ressourcen. http://networkcultures.org/wpmu/cpov/ Mapping von verräumlichten/geotagged Artikeln der wikipdia thumb|300px|verräumlichte wikipedia-Artikel nach Artikelanzahl/Einwohner, Mark Graham Wikipedia-Artikel mit Angabe von Geokoordinaten (geotagged, verräumlicht) wurden in einem Projekt von Mark Graham und anderen in Weltkarten ausgewertet. Die Daten, etwa 500.000 Artikel aus der ganzen wikipedia, aus August 2009 wurden dazu in ein GIS eingespeist und ausgwertet. Ein Schwerpunkt liegt dabei bei der USA und Deutschland (die beiden umfangreichsten wikipedias). Weitere Auswertungen bspw. nach einzelnen Sprachen sind in Bearbeitung. Dazu: http://zerogeography.blogspot.com/2009/11/mapping-geographies-of-wikipedia.html und http://geospace.co.uk/ Mark Graham ist Wissenschaftlicher Mitarbeiter am Oxford Internet Institute und blog-Autor. WikiVis Das Visualsierungsprojekt wird getragen von Bruce Herr, Todd Holloway und Katy Borner aus dem Bereich von Datensammlung und Visualisierung. Das Cyberinfrastructure for Network Science Center ist Plattform für verschiedene Forschungen und Personen aus diesem Bereich, u.a. "Places & Spaces" für die Visualisierung von menschlichem Handeln und Wissenschaftlichen Fortschritt http://cns.slis.indiana.edu/research/. Die Wikipedia-Mosaikmaps zeigen Karten auf Basis von etwa 660.000 Artikel der englischen Wikipedia, welche durch kleine Bilder repräsentiert werden: http://scimaps.org/maps/wikipedia/. thumb|300px|Kleiner Mapping-Ausschnit, z.B. Capitalism, Socialism, NewyYork, Anarchism Verschieden große Kreise und Farbabstufungen symbolisieren die Anzahl von Artikel-Überarbeitungen in einem bestimmten Zeitraum (rot=häufig), wobei bedeutende Änderungen besonders in die Wertung eingehen . Es entsteht eine flächige Karte aus thematisch beieinander liegenden Artikeln und eine Ranking-List (top, Tausende Änderungen u.a. bei Jesus und Adolf Hitler). Eine Karte zeigt wissenschaftsverwandte Themen u.a. die Verlinkungsintensität für Beliebtheit (China und 1984 top) oder Überarbeitung (Evolution top). Die dynamische Karte stellt verschiedene Ebene einzeln darhttp://scimaps.org/maps/wikipedia/20080103/: Artikel-Aktivitäten mit und ohne Mosaik; Fokus auf Artikel (etwa 13.000 Artikel)aus dem Bereich Mathe, Wissenschaft, Technologie; Verläufe etc. Die Karten machen komplexe Daten visuell auswertbar und erschließen Zusammenhänge. Über die Visualisierung können Meinungs- und Faktenbildungsprozesse, Interesse an Themen, thematische Zusammenhänge und Gruppierungen gelesen werden. So gibt es an bestimmten Artikeln mehr Überarbeitungen als Indiz für Meinungsautausch und Differenzen über die Deutungen, gerade im geschichtlichen Bereich. Gerade die Darstellung einzeln anwählbarer Ebenen sind oftmals nicht entsprechend des Titels lesbar. power of a few http://www.scribd.com/doc/9646718/Wikis-as-Social-Networks-Evolution-and-Dynamics: Page 3 NNDB Mapper - wikimedia thumb|300px|Screenshot bei nndb mapping, Stichwort wikipdia Die webbasierte Mapping-Anwendung erstellt auf Basis von Datenbanken Vebindungs-mappings zu verschiedenen Firmen, Organisation und Personen dar. Das Bsp.zu wikimedia, die gemeinnützige Unternehmenung mit den Rechten an wikiepdia, zeigt Personen, die bspw. im Vorstand der Firma sind. Gezeigt wird die erste ebene der Verbindungen zur wikimedia. Die Informationen sind nicht überprüft, die Datenbank mit großer Verscheinlichkeit begrenzt und unvollständig. Gleichwohl stell der NNDB Mapper und seine Datenbank über Perosnen sowie Dinge und deren Verknüpfung ein interessantes Werkzeug in der web-Wolke dar. Zentrales Thema die Datenbank. Informationen zu NNDB Mapping Statistik zu Wikipedia Die Statistikseiten können meist für alle wikipedias ausgewertet werden, hier meist der direkte Link zu Daten von wikipedia.org/de Statistik auf einen Blick: Seitenstatistik, Bearbeitungsstatistik, Benutzerstatistik Wikipedia Statitsik/de Anzahl Wikipedianer, Artikelentwicklung, Links nach Innen u. Außen, Bearbeitung...als Tabellen oder Grafiken Wikipedia article traffic statistics: Anzahl der Aufrufe eines Artikels nach Sprache und Zeit Meistauferufenste Seiten/de/Tag (Monat): Zählung unklar Meistgesuchte Begriffe/de/Tag (Monat): unklar, ob alle Tage zusammengezählt werden oder nur ein Tag, Überblick zur Anzahl der Suchen/Tag/wiki-Angebot im Wikiangbot Statistik-Hinweise zum offline: Die soziologischen Erhebungen sind teils mangelhaft (z.B. nur bestimmte Nutzer/freiwillige Angaben von Aktiven), aber geben Stichworte zu Wikipedianern nach Bundesland und Stadt. Dazu auch die die Wikipedianer. (Allgemeiner Wikipedia-Artikel als Überblick: Finden von Usereinträgen, Schnellhistory zu einem Artikel usw.) (alexa-webinformation: Oberflächliche Daten zum Wikipedia.org, allg. Toplists)